


Выгодная партия

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: F/F, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Дабы избежать публичного позора, тётя Агата заставляет Берти жениться, и тот женится. Дживс в кои-то веки не против.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты не находишь, Дживс, что девушка вроде хороша собой, а? — в заданном вопросе сквозило сомнение. В надежде на поддержку или на опровержение своих слов мистер Вустер коротко взглянул на меня, оценил степень моей занятости и вернулся к рассматриванию фотографии, которую держал в руке. — Что скажешь?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Неужели тебе не нравится?  
  
Я отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил составлять композицию из пионов и роз в стоящей на столе вазе.  
  
— Тебе, ценителю красоты, человеку с безупречным вкусом и обострённым чувством прекрасного, вдруг не пришлась по душе эта прелестная особа?  
  
— Должен сказать, сэр, что девушка вполне обычная. Очень странно, что вы так сильно ей восторгаетесь.  
  
Я безбожно лукавил. Девушка, запечатлённая на фотографии, была редкостной красавицей. Даже последний слепец разглядел бы в ней задуманный природой идеал.  
  
— Хм. Хм. Почему же странно? Я тренируюсь. Всё-таки, тётя Агата положила меня на лопатки и теперь мне ничего не остаётся, как исполнить её требование. Надо же нарабатывать навык.  
  
— Навык, сэр?  
  
— Надо привыкать, что рядом находится особа другого пола, — пробормотал он и через мгновение переспросил. — Тебе точно не нравится?  
  
— Не нравится, сэр, увы.  
  
Мистер Вустер покосился на меня с великим сомнением во взоре:  
  
— Ты ведь специально так говоришь?  
  
Я предпочёл промолчать, поскольку моя уверенность в том, что в нашем доме никогда не пойдут серьёзные разговоры о женитьбе, таяла словно дым. Видит бог, в течение нескольких лет я благополучно уклонял мистера Вустера от подобных проблем. Благодаря моим стараниям все свято верили, что он холостяк, сгорающий от любви к замужней даме. Другими словами: холостяк поневоле. Но настал день, когда на нашей улице грянул гром.  
  
— Я всё думаю, Дживс, кто мог просветить моих тёток? — спросил он и осторожно погладил отдававшие синевой щёки. — Ведь надо было додуматься отослать им письма с подробным описанием моих, хм… предпочтений и пригрозить разглашением! Я бы понял, если бы письмо было отправлено мне с целью шантажа и вымогательства, но сразу ввести моих пожилых родственниц в курс дела — это неслыханно и чересчур нагло.  
  
— Нам повезло, сэр, что в письме не упомянули, на кого именно направлены ваши… предпочтения, в противном случае мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали.  
  
— Ты прав, Дживс. Пожалуй, подлеца стоит поблагодарить за проявленный в этом вопросе такт.  
  
«А после убить», — добавил я про себя. Благодаря полученному письму миссис Грегсон пришла в неописуемый гнев и вынесла вердикт: либо мистер Вустер женится в срочном порядке и предоставит семье наследника, либо пеняет на себя. За праздное, позорное существование она пригрозила ему полицией.  
  
Не думаю, что она была способна на подобное предательство, но что было ожидать от разгневанной пожилой леди, которая примчалась ни свет, ни заря и начала трясти документами по лишению наследства. «Нечестивцам не место в нашей семье!», — кричала она и обещала лишить мистера Вустера всего состояния.  
  
В тот же день нас посетила и миссис Трэверс. Она поступила более мягко — отвесила племяннику полдюжины смачных пощёчин. Мне тоже перепала доля гнева. Миссис Трэверс обвинила меня в плохом исполнении обязанностей, что отчасти было правдой — в своё время я не смог устоять перед красотой и обаянием моего хозяина и сыграл огромную роль в его совращении.  
  
Самым скверным было то, что мы всегда были крайне щепетильны в вопросах безопасности. И теперь ума не могли приложить, кто мог нас увидеть или услышать, и, как следствие, доложить об этом родственницам мистера Вустера.  
  
Их воинственное наступление на наш дом произошло вчера. Сегодня же мне оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как мистер Вустер, мой дорогой Бертрам, весь день сидел в напряжённой позе и рассматривал фотографию одной девушки. Всё бы хорошо, но при этом он каждую минуту нервно вздыхал и безостановочно курил.  
  
— Возможно, наши вкусы не совпадают, но мне кажется, что она в принципе даже красива, — он затянулся и ещё с минуту смотрел на изображение, будто тем самым действительно настраивался на деяние, которое давалось ему с трудом. — А, возможно, дело в снимке, — вдруг сказал он.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Ты не можешь оценить её красоту по достоинству, потому что оригинал лучше. То есть я хочу сказать, бумага не передает тот восторг, который испытываешь при разглядывании этой особы в реальности.  
  
— Я имел возможность наблюдать эту особу в реальности, сэр.  
  
— И что, Дживс? Сердце не ёкнуло?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Ума не приложу, почему твоё чувство прекрасного решило тебе изменить.  
  
После этих слов он оторвал взгляд от фотографии и небрежно кинул её на столик.  
  
На фотографии была запечатлена некая Кристен Моррисон — завидная невеста, лучшая подруга одной из принцесс, девушка с огромным приданым и выгодными связями. Я кое-что знал об этой особе и, как было сказано, видел её в жизни, но не думал, что в данном стечении обстоятельств мистер Вустер остановит на ней свой взор и станет так откровенно восхищаться её красотой. Девушка, мягко говоря, имела вздорный, неподобающий молодой леди характер. На первый взгляд, в нашей безвыходной ситуации — это была заведомо проигрышная партия.  
  
— Могу ли я задать вопрос, сэр?  
  
— Конечно, Дживс. Задавай.  
  
— Зная ваши привычки не обращать должного внимания на слабый пол и наблюдая за тем, как долго вы рассматриваете… — тут мне пришлось подобрать нужное слово, — рассматриваете приложение к письму, я склонен сделать вывод, что молодая особа заинтересовала вас. Вы намерены жениться на ней, сэр? — решил уточнить я, потому что девушка была отнюдь не из круга наших постоянных знакомств.  
  
— Хм, хм, вот в этот раз, в этот самый раз, Дживс, после того, что учудила тётя Агата, кажется, я действительно намерен. На ней или не на ней, — он задумчиво посмотрел перед собой и вздохнул. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты ведь в курсе наших последних ссор с тётей. Неужели надеешься вытащить меня из этого супа? Не получится. Мы увязли по самое горло.  
  
— Знаю, сэр, — я удручённо посмотрел на него и тоже вздохнул.  
  
— Мне совершенно точно дали понять, что если я не женюсь, то тётка съест меня с потрохами, обглодает кости и будет играть ими в… во что там играли пираты на кораблях? А когда наиграется, отдаст остатки моих бедных косточек Макинтошу — на окончательную утилизацию, — он опять вздохнул и затянулся. — Я вижу свою судьбу, Дживс. Также явственно, как вижу скорбь на твоём лице. Мне неминуемо предстоит жениться, только на ком…  
  
— Я подумал, сэр, вы видите потенциал в молодой мисс, чью фотографию так долго рассматривали.  
  
— В том-то и дело, Дживс, жениться на ней будет в разы сложнее. Она всем отказывает. Но что греха таить — она мне нравится.  
  
Он затушил сигарету и закрыл лицо руками. Я же, закончив с букетом, подошёл к столику и взял фотографию. Мисс Кристен была прекрасна, словно утренняя роза, умывшаяся холодной росой и купающаяся в рассветных лучах солнца.  
  
Впервые в жизни литературный язык был мне противен.  
  
Отложив фото, я ещё раз пробежал глазами текст письма, к которому была приложена фотография. Письмо доставили сегодня утренней почтой.

«Дорогой мистер Вустер, 

Приезжайте сегодня вечером в коттедж №4, расположенный близ восточной части королевского леса. Поужинаем и кое-что обсудим. Я знаю, вы нуждаетесь в помощи. Прилагаю к письму фотографию своей близкой подруги, которая составит нам компанию.

Камилла Стоун».

— Интересно, что письмо пишет одна дама, а на фотографии запечатлена другая, сэр.  
  
— А мне не интересно, — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы.  
  
— И с чего вы взяли, сэр, что жениться на мисс Кристен будет в разы сложнее? Если я столько лет благополучно уклонял вас от уз брака, то, будьте уверены, и женить смогу, если девушка вам действительно нравится.  
  
Эта фраза далась мне с трудом. Но я прекрасно сознавал ужас сложившейся ситуации. Не жениться было нельзя. И как бы мне не хотелось оградить Бертрама от этого, сохранить его доброе имя было важнее.  
  
— Нет, Дживс, дело не в этом.  
  
— Тогда поясните, сэр.  
  
Он подумал, пробормотал текст письма, который запомнил и вдруг заговорил на другую тему:  
  
— Вчера перед сном мы разговаривали об Оскаре Уайльде…  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, я крайне негативно отношусь к пропагандируемой им открытой социальной позиции.  
  
— Мне это известно, сэр, — ответил я, не желая продолжать ночные объяснения, которые всё равно не достигли цели.  
  
— Ты всё твердишь, что его творчество — чуть ли не верх искусства и ещё чего-то там, но ведь есть другой верх.  
  
— У данного вопроса два верха, сэр?  
  
— Или две стороны, скажем так.  
  
— Вы могли бы пояснить, сэр?  
  
— Да, Дживс. Сегодня меня пригласили на ужин в один дом.  
  
— Да, сэр. Но каким образом это связано с Оскаром Уайльдом?  
  
— В целом, никак не связано. Но есть некоторая косвенная связь, ведь я, кажется, знаю, в чей дом я приглашён.  
  
Я прочитал:  
  
— Коттедж номер четыре близ восточной части королевского леса. Полагаю, этот дом принадлежит Камилле Стоун. На это есть указания в письме, сэр.  
  
— Да… да… это тот самый охотничий дом, — сказал он и, убрав ладони от лица, многозначительно посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Тот самый, сэр?  
  
— Да. Помнишь прошлогодний скандал, произошедший на охоте?  
  
Я стал припоминать. Прошлой зимой на охоте сложилась вопиющая ситуация. Были жертвы среди людей.  
  
— Так вот. Если мне не изменяет память, то этот коттедж принадлежит главной зачинщице того самого скандала.  
  
— Охотничий дом… близ леса… так-так, сэр, кажется, вас пригласила на ужин особа, о которой я действительно наслышан. Не она ли стала самым лучшим стрелком?  
  
— Да, она самая. Та леди, которая предпочитает облачаться в мужские костюмы и стрелять настоящим мужчинам в спину, когда они вот-вот достигли добычу. Кажется, меня пригласила на ужин современная амазонка.  
  
— Интересно, сэр, — я очень удивился, поскольку, по слухам, та самая Камилла принципиально не общалась с мужчинами.  
  
— Думаю, да, если это именно та Камилла и я её ни с кем не путаю, — он помедлил, — и ещё, ходят слухи, что она, ну как бы это сказать…  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Она не замужем, но уже в летах, и предпочитает общество только своего пола. Как мы с тобой, но, наоборот, в общем. Понимаешь теперь, причём тут Оскар Уайльд?  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, что она последовательница Сапфо, сэр.  
  
— Именно, Дживс. Получается, что эта последовательница и пригласила меня на ужин.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
— Что в этом хорошего, Дживс? Но, но, на самом деле, если пораскинуть мозгами, то, кажется… — он сдвинул брови в попытке понять происходящее, — я совсем запутался. Причём тут эта Камилла? Я даже толком не знаком с ней. Пересекались пару раз на светских приемах. Может, она хочет сказать мне что-то важное? Ты ведь в этот раз не смог ничего придумать.  
  
К сожалению, это было правдой. Как таковой невесты пока не было — не было и идей.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр.  
  
— Ты и так делал всё возможное, Дживс. Но меня всё же терзает интерес касательно этой встречи. Странно, что ожидается ужин, где будут присутствовать дама, которая, почему-то, не любит мужчин.  
  
В моей голове вспыхнула интересная догадка, но пока я предпочёл промолчать о ней.  
  
— Странно, сэр, да. В качестве кого она пожелала вас видеть: экспоната для изучения, а, может, издёвок?  
  
— Нет, надеюсь, нет, — он посмотрел на меня с опаской. — Почему издёвок, Дживс?  
  
— Вы сами сказали, сэр, что упомянутая дама прохладно относится к мужской половине человечества.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— И если из мужчин на ужин приглашены только вы, сэр, то вполне здраво предположить, что возможны курьёзы и даже конфликты.  
  
— Нет-нет, ни один я приглашён. Будет Кристен.  
  
— Она не мужчина, сэр. Вряд ли ей достанутся замечания мисс Стоун. А если учесть, что, по слухам, у мисс Кристен скверный характер…  
  
— Девушка её происхождения и воспитания не должна способствовать унижениям, направленным в сторону ближнего. Вспомни её лицо — разве такой ангел может потакать низменным проявлениям человеческого естества?  
  
Я был не таким простаком в женском вопросе и прекрасно знал: чем красивей женщина, тем больше от неё стоит ожидать проблем. Некоторые особо красивые женщины были вдобавок и жестоки.  
— Но, знаешь ли, на всякий случай, ты пойдёшь со мной, Дживс.  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
Отправлять мистера Вустера одного в дом, где по предположению царила Горгона, я не имел не малейшего желания. Тем более, моя интуиция чувствовала подвох — не вводят ли мистера Вустера в заблуждение и не хотят ли подставить ещё больше?


	2. Chapter 2

Мы прибыли в указанное место к семи часам вечера. Солнце уже стремилось к горизонту и окрашивало загородные окрестности в жёлто-красные цвета. Аккуратные улицы и располагающиеся на них не менее аккуратные дома издалека казались селением сказочных народов, о которых так модно сейчас говорить среди определённых кругов общества.  
  
Небольшой коттедж мисс Стоун действительно находился недалеко от пролеска и был одним из множества домиков, принадлежавших членам королевской свиты. Я впервые был в этой части пригорода - ни мистер Вустер, ни джентльмены, которым я служил прежде, не были настолько приближены ко двору.  
  
На территорию коттеджа мы попали без затруднений. Нас никто не встретил, но и никто не противился нашему вторжению. Припарковавшись у невысокой живой изгороди, мы вышли из машины, направились к калитке и через минуту оказались в небольшом саду. Однообразно подстриженные кусты роз, без какого-либо намёка на виртуозность, воображение и лёгкую руку садовника наводили на мысль, что у обитателей этого дома сад в приоритете не был. Всё виделось скромным и даже, боюсь этого слова, скудным (что для сада, которым заправляет женщина, было чрезвычайно странно). Тем не менее, пока мы шли к дому, я поймал витающее в воздухе лёгкое очарование местности — деревья были по особенному зелены, аромат нечастых цветов был волшебно насыщенным, а вдалеке, за угодьями, открывались масштабные виды, поражающие воображение. Где-то послышалось весёлое ржание лошадей.  
  
Но хрупкое очарование тут же улетучилось, когда мы оказались на пороге дома. Хозяйка сама открыла дверь, прошлась цепким взором по нашему внешнему виду, поздоровалась и проводила в гостиную. Недовольство, а также некоторая холодность, намеренно не скрываемая, призывали к бдительности. Я был уверен, что дама не желала нас видеть, но по какой-то причине вынуждена терпеть наше присутствие. Немногословная и более чем надменная, она действительно напоминала амазонку или любую другую богиню войны. Она излучала опасность. Составив о ней первое впечатление, я решил оглядеться, ибо обстановка дома всегда является точным отражением хозяина. Сделанные наблюдения нисколько меня не утешили.  
  
Не каждый холостяк лишённый потребности в комфорте смог бы так жить. Пуританская неудобная мебель, постные скучные картины, удручающе блёклый цвет стен, да и общее состояние жилища (бесспорно, построенного в давние времена и этим ценимого, но с виду изрядно заброшенного) говорили, что обитательница этого дома является, по меньшей мере, выносливой и неприхотливой. Однако, подобные спартанские условия, видимо, её ничуть не удручали, поскольку я заметил, что дом отнюдь не пустовал, наоборот, он определённо был обитаем. Камин горел бойко и, судя по великолепному состоянию мебели, часто; стены хоть и неказистого цвета были в прекрасном состоянии, я не обнаружил ни одного признака обычно пожирающих охотничьи угодья плесени или грибка.  
  
Везде висели трофеи: головы кабанов, лисьи и медвежьи шкуры. Над камином вместо зеркала красовались оленьи рога. Мой взгляд скользнул выше. Добротный потолок, недавно поменянные деревянные балки, довольно сложная система освещения, сочетающая и старинные подсвечники, и уже обыденное электричество, выдавали хозяйку как приверженца качества, ибо само по себе помещение с практической стороны всё же производило приятное впечатление. Пожалуй, у мисс Стоун были проблемы со вкусом, но никак не с представлением о том, что и как долго должно ей служить.  
  
— Чудненько, — еле слышно произнёс мистер Вустер, оглядывая на первый взгляд неказистую обстановку. — А, привет, — добавил он, войдя в гостиную. Я проследовал за ним.  
  
Обратился он к молодой мисс, которая сидела на диване и держала в руках большую книгу, чем-то напоминающую те, что ведут с целью летописи фамильных достижений. Мисс Моррисон рассматривала старинные гербовые узоры, выведенные цветными чернилами, и водила по ним изящными пальцами. Белизна её кожи сильно контрастировала с потемневшими от времени страницами и письменами. Почему-то в мою голову вкралась мысль, что фамильная книга принадлежала хозяйке дома, потому что даже эта вещь была на вид слишком грозной, и державшая её молодая девушка казалась единственным светлым и, бесспорно, прекрасным акцентом в этом мире строгости.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Вустер, — девушка чуть улыбнулась. — Присаживайтесь, — она указала на место рядом с собой.  
  
— Да, присядьте, — тут же обратилась к нему Камилла, шедшая за нами, и так настойчиво направила его к одному из дальних и неудобных стульев, что мистер Вустер еле успевал переставлять ноги.  
  
Он был прав, когда говорил, что мисс Моррисон намного красивее в жизни, чем на фотографии. Белокурая аккуратная головка, обрамлённая копной светлых, мягких волос, была кокетливо наклонена вбок. Хитрые ярко синие глаза следили за всем из-под томно прикрытых век, маленький нос смешно морщился, будто в комнате пронёсся несвойственный этому дому запах, а чуть припухлые губы кривились в лёгкой усмешке, а может и улыбке.  
  
Скромное платье кремового цвета с рукавом средней длины выгодно подчеркивало достоинства её стройной фигуры и давало возможность рассмотреть прелестные очертания тела, но ровно настолько, чтобы пробудить воображение, а не желание. Кристен казалась сказочной принцессой, сошедшей со страниц детских книг, но принцессой строптивой, знающей цену своей красоте и мастерски ею пользующейся.  
  
Мистер Вустер неотрывно смотрел на девушку, но она только улыбалась и посматривала на подругу. Камилла совершенно не улыбалась и придирчиво осматривала мистера Вустера.  
  
— А вы тоже не стесняйтесь, проходите, — обратилась она ко мне. — Сегодня действует запрет на воспитанность. Можно вступать в разговоры и вообще говорить разные непристойности, — акцентировала она последнее слово явно с желанием задеть нас.  
  
— Но ведь можно и не говорить? — стушевался мистер Вустер.  
  
Мне такое начало не понравилось. Обе дамы вели себя непринуждённо, даже несколько вызывающе, что не способствовало расположению к приятной беседе, а, наоборот, сковывало, в первую очередь это касалось мистера Вустера — слишком напряжённой была его поза.  
  
— Ну, коли вам так хочется быть воспитанными, пожалуйста.  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза, которая позволила мне приглядеться к мисс Стоун лучше.  
  
Она отличалась идеальной осанкой, высоким ростом и лишённым положительных эмоций лицом. Недлинные пепельные волосы с намёком на волнистость, довольно грубый, точёный, почти мужской, подбородок, холодные серые глаза и высокие скулы с успехом дополняли её и без того неженскую внешность. Она была худа, и от этого казалась ещё выше. Мужской охотничий костюм, сидевший на ней на удивление хорошо, ибо фигура у этой дамы была далека от женского стандарта, дополнял её нестандартный образ.  
  
Почти военная выправка и нетипичный стиль одежды могли ввести в заблуждение любого незнакомого человека. Впрочем, её выбор наряда объяснялся любовью к охоте и довольно подвижным образом жизни, но я подозревал, что дело не в этом. Скорее всего, она, как многие из данного рода особ, не желала принимать свою женственность, а, возможно, и тяготилась ей, пытаясь максимально спрятать её за мужской атрибутикой, и, надо отдать должное усердию мисс Стоун, у неё это отлично получалось.  
  
Конечно, не мне судить о затеянном ей спектакле и даже фарсе с переодеванием, но, если говорить честно, в нём сквозила издёвка. Благодаря незаурядной внешности, её с успехом могли принять за мужчину не только товарки, но и представители определённой мужской общественности, что для некоторых из нас могло кончиться разочарованием, а иногда и трагедией.  
  
Мисс Стоун, видимо, этого не понимала, и, подозреваю, ей не было никакого дела до чувств нашей братии. Все её мысли и всё внимание были обращены к молодой мисс Кристен. Иногда внимания удостаивался и мистер Вустер, но только как вынужденная мера в пока неизвестных нам планах.  
  
— Прошу вас, — она обратилась ко мне, указывая рукой на стоящий у окна винный шкаф, — сделайте нам какой-нибудь коктейль. И, пока будете колдовать с напитками, слушайте внимательно.  
  
Меня удивил её командный тон, но по растерянному виду мистера Вустера я понял, что он не прочь промочить горло, поэтому, чуть склонив голову, но не слишком учтиво как того требует этикет, я отправился в указанном направлении. Запасы алкоголя, спрятанные в шкафу, усилили моё удивление. Меня поразил огромный выбор спиртного, продуманный и даже экстравагантный. Пока я смешивал напитки, дивясь тому, что крепкого рома в запасах намного больше, чем вина, заговорила мисс Кристен:  
  
— Мистер Вустер, я хочу вам пожаловаться, — начала она несколько капризно, то и дело листая книгу, которую держала в руках. Деланная жеманность усиливала мастерское кокетство.  
  
— А, что такое? — он взирал на неё с улыбкой, которую не мог скрыть, несмотря на некоторую неловкость, появившуюся, как только он переступил порог комнаты.  
  
Мисс Кристен помедлила и проговорила, взглянув на него чистыми глазами:  
  
— Мне очень не повезло с тётушкой, мистер Вустер.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Представьте себе. Она сущая мегера, — Кристен закрыла книгу с громким хлопком и положила её рядом, на диван. — Причём называть её мегерой можно лишь в те минуты, когда она пребывает в хорошем настроении, а вот когда её посещает гнев — лучше не показываться ей на глаза. Уверена, когда она гневится, то превращается в чудовище и изрыгает пламя.  
  
Мистер Вустер открыл рот, чтобы ответить (видимо хотел поделиться схожим опытом), но молодая особа не дала ему сказать ни слова.  
  
— Нет, вы не думайте, моя тётя — замечательная женщина, но слишком традиционных взглядов. В её представлении, идеальная жизнь была пятьдесят лет назад — во времена её молодости, когда жених и невеста первый раз видели друг друга чуть ли не во время свадьбы. И она стремится воспитывать меня согласно опыту предков, совершенно игнорируя смену эпохи и желая, чтобы таких же взглядов придерживалась я.  
  
Мистер Вустер вновь попытался вставить слово, но ему это опять не удалось.  
  
— А в последнее время мы с ней часто ссоримся по причине моего нежелания выходить замуж за совершенно незнакомых мне кавалеров, таких же помешанных на правилах и приличиях, как она. Конечно, я лукавлю, говоря, что они мне вовсе не знакомы. Я знаю их давно, но поверхностно, и самое главное, не имею никакого желания углублять знакомство.  
  
— Да? Ну, надо же, — всё-таки успел выговорить он. — Это проблема.  
  
— Вот видите, вы тоже так считаете и должно быть сочувствуете моим злоключениям.  
  
— Да, сочувствовать есть чему.  
  
— Признаюсь, я бы и вовсе не вышла замуж, но от меня требуют вступить в брак.  
  
Она замолчала, будто собиралась с мыслями. Догадка, посетившая меня утром, похоже, подтверждалась. Но эта догадка была настолько дерзкой, что я до сих пор надеялся на её несостоятельность.  
  
О сложном характере непокорной мисс Моррисон говорили многие. Ходили слухи, что она унизила нескольких женихов, публично высмеяв их, что сходило ей с рук из-за близкого знакомства с королевской семьей. В начале я боялся, что мистера Вустера может постигнуть та же беда. Но в свете минувших событий дело абсолютно менялось. Кажется, никто и не подозревал по какой причине девушка ведёт себя подобным образом. Причиной отказов мог быть не вздорный характер, а нестандартные взгляды на личную жизнь.  
  
Размышляя над этим, я принёс аперитив. Встав неподалёку от мистера Вустера, я продолжил внимательно вслушиваться в повествование девушки.  
  
— Я могу заслужить одобрение, если выйду замуж за человека, который понравится моей тёте, — продолжила Кристен. — Скажу по секрету, ей нравятся высокие голубоглазые блондины. Она мечтает, чтобы мой муж был похож на меня.  
  
— Какие строгие критерии отбора!  
  
— Вы тоже так считаете? Значит, вы на моей стороне?  
  
— Ещё бы.  
  
— И вот, моя тётя требует выбрать жениха как можно скорее. Дело в том, что у неё слабое здоровье, а она ещё хочет увидеть меня в подвенечном платье и лично участвовать в приготовлениях к моей свадьбе, — она помедлила, — и даже хочет понянчить внуков! Представьте себе, мистер Вустер!  
  
— Какой кошмар! Ох уж эти тётушки, всё время что-то требуют и хотят, — он пригубил напиток. — Моя тётя Агата тоже требовательна до жути.  
  
— Я кое-что слышала о нраве миссис Грегсон.  
  
— Вот как? Удивительно! Не находите, что нрав наших родственниц во многом совпадает?  
  
Кристен неопределённо мотнула головой, но промолчала; разговор продолжила Камилла.  
  
— Так значит, вы испытываете подобные трудности, мистер Вустер? — обратилась к нему Камилла.  
  
— Подобные — не то слово!  
  
— И причины этих трудностей, видимо, схожи с причинами мисс Моррисон? — она задавала вопросы требовательно, будто на допросе.  
  
— О чём это вы?  
  
Мисс Стоун взглянула на меня, будто решила спросить или удостовериться, не с полоумным ли она имеет дело. Я смерил её строгим взглядом. Её слишком надменный вид был мне крайне неприятен. Она отвернулась и продолжила свою речь.  
  
— Я говорю, что вы с Кристен можете понять друг друга. Ситуации, в которых вы оказались, столь схожи…  
  
Мистер Вустер озадаченно посмотрел на неё.  
  
— С чего вы так решили?  
  
— С того, что я знаю, о чём говорю. Собственно, поэтому я и пригласила вас на ужин.  
  
— Да? — в голубых глазах мелькали искры непонимания.  
  
— Да. Вам ведь тоже необходимо жениться в ближайшем времени? Кажется, вас склоняют к этому ваши тётки. Их можно понять. Внезапная требовательность продиктована общественными устоями. Они получили неприятные вести от осведомлённого лица.  
  
— Послушайте, значит вы в курсе? Но ведь я и не знаю кто их уведомил!  
  
— Это была я.  
  
После такого наглого заявления у мистера Вустера в прямом смысле отвисла челюсть. Я же почувствовал признаки пробуждающегося гнева. Я всегда нейтрально относился к слабому полу, прекрасно зная, что мне с ним не по пути. Есть ли смысл роптать на женщин или воевать с ними, когда не испытываешь к их очарованию и суждениям никакого интереса? Сейчас же я готов был переступить эту благородную черту. По сжатым кулакам мистера Вустера я понял, что его мысли двигаются в том же направлении.  
  
Тем временем Камилла продолжала, ухмыляясь:  
  
— Да, это я отправила письма вашим родственницам и дала им понять, что, возможно, и ведь это действительно так, вы скрываете от семьи важную информацию.  
  
— Послушайте… — попытался возразить мистер Вустер, краснея.  
  
— Потрудитесь объяснить свой поступок, мисс, — вырвалось у меня помимо воли. Она смерила меня пренебрежительным взглядом и продолжила тем же не требующим возражений тоном.  
  
— Я сделала это не просто так. У моего поступка есть веские причины.  
  
— Хотелось бы узнать о них, — ответил мистер Вустер, великолепно отзеркалив её надменность. Первая волна ошеломления схлынула, уступив место негодованию. Он допил бокал и поставил его на поднос, а после скрестил руки на груди и уставился на даму с нескрываемым неодобрением. Теперь на мисс Стоун взирал тридцатилетний мужчина, готовящийся если не к атаке, то к стойкой обороне.  
  
— Что ж, действительно, перейдём к делу, — она сделала паузу. — Вы — двое умных мужчин, я надеюсь, и поняли, что мы с Кристен не только подруги.  
  
Мистер Вустер хотел что-то возразить, но поднятая ладонь Камиллы пресекла его попытки высказаться.  
  
— Я знаю, какие слухи ходят обо мне. Должна заметить, что мне они не на руку, и я бы не хотела той же участи для Кристен.  
  
Он только хмыкнул.  
  
— Поскольку вы прониклись историей Кристен и прекрасно поняли, что, несмотря на наши отношения, выйти замуж ей необходимо, я жду от вас помощи. Мы долго изучали рынок.  
  
— Рынок? — переспросил он.  
  
— Присматривались ко всем, кто мог бы выручить нас, — продолжала Камилла, ничуть не смутившись. — Честно говоря, мы сразу поняли, что нам нужен некто определённых предпочтений. Вы — единственный претендент, достаточно знатный и не интересующийся женщинами (и это самое важное!), кто может составить Кристен достойную партию.  
  
— Вы бредите, — произнёс он после паузы. — Я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете.  
  
— Бесполезно отрицать, мистер Вустер, — повысила голос она.  
  
— Бертрам, вы даже не представляете какова моя тётя, — взмолилась Кристен, перебив подругу. Прежняя жеманность куда-то улетучилась и уступила место неподдельному отчаянию. — Миссис Грегсон в сравнении с ней — божий одуванчик. Если я в кратчайшие сроки не буду помолвлена, тётя заставит меня выйти замуж за кого ей взбредёт в голову, и я, честное слово, что-нибудь с собой сделаю или сбегу из страны.  
  
— Кристен! Не говори так, — прикрикнула на неё Камилла и та замолчала, недовольно уставившись в пол. Только трепетавшие от волнения ноздри и покрасневшие щеки говорили о том, что девушка переживает и говорит правду.  
  
— Мы с Кристен предлагаем вам сделку, — продолжила дама. — Вы поможете нам и тем самым решите свои проблемы.  
  
— Но у меня не было никаких проблем, пока вы не вмешались в мою жизнь! — возразил он.  
  
— В том-то и дело! Вы очень хорошо устроились, джентльмены! — огрызнулась Камилла. — Если бы я не сделала то, что сделала, вы вряд ли стали бы нам помогать.  
  
— А с какой стати вам кто-то должен помогать, миледи? — возразил он. — Вы — сами по себе, мы — сами по себе.  
  
— Я так не считаю, — утвердительно произнесла она. — Вы находитесь не на том уровне, чтобы делать всё, что вздумается и жить так, как хочется.  
  
Мистер Вустер закатил глаза, выразив этим жгучее несогласие.  
  
— Не надо пренебрегать моими словами. Если бы вы были детьми рыбаков или прислуги — другой разговор. Предавались бы страстям и спрашивать бы с вас никто ничего не стал. Но ваш статус пока что диктует вам жить согласно правилам.  
  
— С вами всё в порядке, мисс Стоун? Возможно, Дживс переборщил с крепостью напитка?  
  
— Ничуть, мистер Вустер. Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — всё больше раздражалась дама. — И прекрасно знаю, что о всех передвижениях, действиях, словах и жестах нашего сословия судачит вся страна. Эта пристальное слежение особенно опасно для вас, молодой человек. Поэтому я и предлагаю держаться вместе.  
  
— А если я не соглашусь? Что тогда? — взъерепенился мистер Вустер и тут же осёкся, увидев появившуюся на лице собеседницы ярость. Правильные черты её лица подёрнулись гневной волной, а глаза недобро блеснули.  
  
— Тогда не только ваши добронравные тётки получат анонимные письма с подробностями вашей личной жизни. Я отправлю письма в редакции всех газет, и чья-то голова полетит с плеч, — зло улыбнулась она. — Нет, чьи-то ноги закуют в кандалы.  
  
— Ну, знаете ли, — он резко встал и, немного помявшись, подошёл ко мне. — Эта гнусная выходка не сойдёт вам с рук просто так.  
  
Камилла фыркнула и обратилась ко мне.  
  
— Возможно, кому-то стоит узнать и о вас тоже?  
  
— Мисс? — если бы мистер Вустер не встал рядом и, по сути, не встал между мной и ней, случилось бы непоправимое. Эта дама напрашивалась на жёсткий отпор, и мне стоило огромных усилий сдержать себя и не наговорить ей всё, что я о ней думаю.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, вы не хотите присоединиться к истории с разоблачением? — обратилась она ко мне. — Где ваша ахиллесова пята? — она прищурилась. — Родственники? Нет, не думаю. Вы не из тех, кого за подобные проказы могут журить родные. Хм, наверное, вам дороги доброе имя и честь хозяина? Ведь так? Аристократ, связавшийся со слугой... Вот это скандал!  
  
Я сжал руку в кулак, но мистер Вустер успел положить свою руку на мою, тем самым остановив мой неразумный порыв.  
— Камилла, хватит! Да ты совсем с ума сошла, — Кристен возмущённо насупилась и тоже встала с дивана. Возмущение придало ей ещё большее очарование. — Видишь, что ты натворила? Ты опять нажила врагов. Я же говорила, что не надо так поступать с ними, — она обратилась к нам. — Давайте на этом закончим. Представим, что всё было шуткой.  
  
— Хорошая шутка, — вскрикнул мистер Вустер. — Что мне теперь делать?  
  
— Вы женитесь на Кристен, — невозмутимо продолжила Камилла. — Всё будет по правилам. Ваша жизнь, я имею в виду ночные загулы, шумные вечеринки, внезапные путешествия за океан, курорты и прочие мелкие холостяцкие шалости, — ничуть не изменится.  
  
— А такое возможно? — в его голосе послышалось колебание.  
  
— Почему невозможно? Возможно, — убеждала она, словно настойчивая мать. — Кристен вынуждена вступить в брак, но это не значит, что брак должен быть настоящим. Вы сыграете свадьбу, наденете кольца, но жить будете порознь и делать будете то, что делали раньше.  
  
— Но как же клятва перед алтарём?  
  
— Лишь условность.  
  
— Но нам придётся жить вместе!  
  
Камилла сама еле сдерживалась. Теперь причина её гнева была мне непонятна. То ли её подстёгивала несообразительность мистера Вустера, то ли его присутствие рядом с её пассией, то ли сам факт предложения, которое исходило с её стороны.  
  
— Мне прекрасно известно, что вы бы никогда на это не пошли, но среди всех возможных претендентов, я повторяю это для особо непонятливых, вы единственный, кто подходит нам. Прикройте нас, а мы прикроем вас. Общественность будет довольна. А мы все продолжим жить так, как хотим.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что вы слишком свободно распоряжаетесь чужими судьбами, мисс Стоун? — подавив гнев, я позволил себе задать съедавший меня вопрос.  
  
— Я делаю то, что считаю правильным, и если на моём пути стоят препятствия — обычно устраняю их. Уверяю вас, я поступила с вами очень благородно, обычно мужчины не удостаиваются такой чести с моей стороны.  
  
И она уставилась на меня долгим пронзительным взглядом, который я выдержал не без усилий. Хотя ей и пришлось первой отвести глаза, но сделала она это лишь потому, что к её плечу прикоснулась Кристен.  
  
— Вижу, что вашему господину нужно время для размышлений, — более спокойно проговорила она, посмотрев на подошедшую подругу. — Я предоставлю вам это время.  
  
— Мы обдумаем ваше предложение, мисс, — кивнул я.  
  
— Дживс, ты что… — возразил мистер Вустер, но мне лишь пришлось подать знак, чтобы он перестал спорить.  
  
— Вот и славно, — Камилла громко хлопнула в ладоши, обозначив этим конец обсуждения. — Вы ведь останетесь на ужин? — обратилась она к моего господину, игнорируя его взъерошенное состояние. — Вы должны остаться и попробовать жареных перепелов. Я подстрелила их утром, и не поверю, если вы скажете, что они не превосходны, потому как моя повариха — лучшая в Англии.  
  
Мистер Вустер сглотнул, скорее от досады, чем от разыгравшегося аппетита, но я развернул его в сторону столовой, куда уже направились женщины. Я здраво рассудил, что уж если мы попали в лапы врага, то стоит изучить его лучше. Возможно, удастся найти его слабое место или заключить спасительную сделку.


	3. Chapter 3

— Просто возмутительно, — мистер Вустер стоял перед зеркалом и тщетно пытался развязать галстук. — Эта Камилла Стоун — буйно помешанная. Полоумная стерва! Её срочно нужно засунуть в смирительную рубашку, пристегнуть к кровати и поить успокоительным пинтами, а то и галлонами. Удивляюсь, почему Кристен посещает её дом, и вообще почему она до сих пор жива? Опасно находиться рядом с таким человеком. Ха! — он нервно рассмеялся и продолжил терзать ткань трясущимися руками. — После того случая с егерем, помнишь, Дживс? Почему Камилла до сих пор на свободе?  
  
— Потому что у неё хорошие связи, сэр. Также надо учитывать, что ранение не было смертельным.  
  
Мистер Вустер резко сорвал ленту помятого галстука, откинул его подальше и принялся дёргать пуговицы рубашки.  
  
— Позвольте помочь вам, сэр, — подобное обращение с вещами бередило мою душу. Не одежда была причиной наших внезапных проблем. Я по-свойски потянулся к многострадальной рубашке.  
  
— Нет, Дживс, я не хочу, — от этого внезапного заявления и мои руки дрогнули. — Точнее, расстегни, конечно. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне помог. А вот жениться — нет, не хочу.  
  
— Понимаю, сэр, — я стал бережно освобождать его от одежды.  
  
— Дживс, неужели это происходит со мной? Ты слышал, что они говорили за столом?  
  
— Да, сэр. По большей части сплетничали.  
  
— Они издевались надо мной.  
  
— Не думаю, что только над вами, сэр.  
  
— Они знали, о ком говорят, и знали, что я знаю этих людей.  
  
— С этим я соглашусь, сэр.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что Камилла наслышана о паре случаев, которые произошли с моими друзьями. Откуда она всё знает? Кто ей доносит?  
  
— Должно быть, при дворе любят рассказывать курьёзные истории, сэр. Соглядатаи есть везде.  
  
Надо отметить, что во время ужина мы узнали некоторые интересные подробности. Молодая девушка и её более зрелая подруга были на удивление осведомлены о забавных происшествиях, случавшихся с нашими общими знакомыми. Как оказалось, таких знакомых у мистера Вустера и мисс Моррисон было куда больше, чем можно было предположить.  
  
Сначала мистер Вустер в разговоре участия не принимал и вёл себя подчёркнуто холодно, ограничиваясь общими фразами, но в итоге неизбежно втянулся в разговор. Произошло это после того, как он услышал от мисс Кристен пару историй о Гонории Глоссоп. Оказывается, слухи о характере мисс Глоссоп витали среди золотой молодежи, и слухи эти были далеко не положительными. Рвение девицы работать строго осуждалось. Я не могу с этим не согласиться. Девушек работа портит, а праздность — украшает.  
  
— Единственное, что меня приятно поразило за прошедший вечер, сэр, что во время ужина дамы ни разу не затронули тему свадьбы.  
  
— И правильно сделали. В противном случае я бы взорвался от гнева. У тебя не возникло схожего желания?  
  
— Возможно, сэр, и возникло, но теперь говорить об этом — пустая трата времени.  
  
— Ты прав, надо было сразу же поставить их на место, а не пробовать перепелов. Недурственных, кстати.  
  
— Вам понравился ужин, сэр?  
  
— Боюсь, что да, Дживс. Кажется, у старины Анатоля появился опасный конкурент.  
  
— Конкурентка, сэр.  
  
— Он не переживёт, если узнает.  
  
— Тогда мы не скажем ему, сэр.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, Дживс.  
  
Обнажённая грудь мистера Вустера постоянно отвлекала мои мысли от насущных проблем. После того, как я помог ему снять рубашку, меня стало тяготить вожделение. Безукоризненно белая кожа, её знакомый родной запах, пленительные изгибы тела, упругие мышцы настойчиво уводили меня от обсуждений минувшего вечера. Я прильнул к шее Бертрама, на мгновение поддавшись влечению. Сопротивления не последовало. Но не последовало и ответа. Взволнованность мистера Вустера никуда не делась. Он продолжал:  
  
— Не представляю, каким образом Камилла узнала о нас с тобой.  
  
— Хотелось бы и мне это узнать, сэр, — я не сдержался и поцеловал его в губы. После второго поцелуя Бертрам заявил тем же непререкаемым тоном:  
  
— Ни за что никогда ни на ком не женюсь, — улыбнувшись, он потянулся за продолжением, но тут уже я позволил себе проигнорировать его внимание.  
  
— Сэр, надо подумать.  
  
Он похлопал глазами, не сразу разобрав мои слова, а после просипел:  
  
— То есть ты хочешь женить меня на Кристен?!  
  
— Сэр, не нужно паниковать раньше времени.  
  
Сначала он растерялся, потом отвернулся и стал расстегивать брюки самостоятельно.  
  
— Прежде всего, сэр, стоит всё взвесить и понять, так ли всё плохо.  
  
— Не хочу ничего взвешивать.  
  
— Из любой ситуации можно выйти с достоинством, сэр.  
  
— То есть ты намерен женить меня на ней?  
  
— Возможно, сэр, это неплохая идея, и дамы не совсем не правы.  
  
— Да ты хоть понимаешь, о чём сейчас говоришь?! — он резко повернулся и позволил себе, возможно, во второй или третий раз в жизни повысить на меня голос. — У меня с ней должен быть общий дом! Мы должны будем жить вместе.  
  
— Дом будет, сэр.  
  
— Представь, Дживс, в этом доме мы с ней постоянно будем пересекаться. В гостиной, в столовой, в коридорах и даже в спальне. То тут, то там. Тот тут, то там!  
  
— Нет, сэр, не постоянно, а только когда будут приезжать гости.  
  
— Подожди, — он схватился за голову. — Гости — это ведь значит настоящая свадьба, венчание, толпа народа, белая бабочка и всё такое.  
  
— Да, сэр, совершенно верно.  
  
— И тётя Дэлия в лисьих мехах. Слушай, Реджинальд, я не смогу пережить весь этот ад.  
  
— Сэр… — он рвал мне сердце подобными заявлениями, — в любом другом случае, я сделал бы всё, чтобы избавить вас от этого ада, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Если не сделать то, что предлагают дамы, нас могут настигнуть неприятные последствия.  
  
— Давай уплывём за океан.  
  
— В таком случае, мы никогда не вернёмся в Англию.  
  
По лицу мистера Вустера было ясно, что он готов на всё.  
  
— Мы нейтрализуем врага.  
  
— Каким образом, сэр?  
  
— Ответим подобным письмом тёте Кристен. Пусть она проявит себя во всей красе.  
  
— Не подобает джентльмену поступать так низко, даже по отношению к унизившей его даме, сэр.  
  
— Тогда убьём их.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — я понизил голос, ибо был удивлён подобным заявлением.  
  
— Жаль, что нельзя.  
  
— Согласен, сэр. Но…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мисс Стоун умна, сэр. Это бесспорно. Она многое просчитала заранее, и, должен сказать, если не обращать внимания на её, как вы выразились полоумность, мы сможем извлечь выгоду из этой авантюры.  
  
— Какую выгоду? Вот так, ни с того, ни с сего, жениться — бах и всё? Где здесь выгода? Я вижу только убытки.  
  
— Отчасти, сэр, вы правы. Жениться ни с того ни с сего было бы странно. Вначале необходимо придумать легенду.  
  
— Легенду? — он посмотрел на меня ошеломлёнными глазами. — Да ты и впрямь вознамерился избавиться от меня, я вижу.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, сэр. Не надейтесь на это.  
  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
  
К тому времени он справился с брюками, носками и нижним бельем и теперь стоял передо мной, словно Адам в райской роще. Я окинул его оголившееся тело, мысли подёрнулись поволокой, но я успел взять себя в руки.  
  
— Во-первых, необходима ответная учтивость, сэр. Советую завтра пригласить мисс Стоун к нам на обед.  
  
— А Кристен?  
  
— Мисс Моррисон здесь быть необязательно и даже нежелательно. Вы влюбитесь в неё позже, сэр.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Об этом мы завтра и договоримся с мисс Стоун, сэр.  
  
— Чувствую, у тебя возникла идея.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Наконец-то. А что во-вторых?  
  
Вместо ответа я снова поцеловал его в губы и увлёк на кровать в надежде растворить неприятные переживания этого вечера в продолжительных и обстоятельных ласках.  
  
***  
  
Надо признаться, меня долгое время устраивала беззаботная холостяцкая жизнь мистера Вустера и я всячески способствовал её комфортному протеканию, ни минуты не жалея, что увлёк его на не слишком верный для джентльмена путь. Проживание с человеком, которого любишь и который принадлежит тебе безраздельно — что может быть лучше? До определённого момента мне тоже так казалось.  
  
Я наслаждался нашими отношениями, наивно полагая, что эйфория от них не закончится никогда, но спустя несколько лет меня стали посещать назойливые мысли. Каждый день, любуясь прекрасно сложенным телом возлюбленного, я приходил к выводу, что столь идеальное создание нуждается в продолжении. Я тщательно отгонял эти назойливые фантазии, убеждая себя, что это невозможно из-за бесплодности наших с ним отношений. Временами эти мысли кололи меня настолько сильно, что я подумывал о внебрачном ребёнке, однако решиться на что-то конкретное и тем более уговорить на это мистера Вустер я не смог. Точнее, не смог заставить себя свыкнуться с мыслью о его близости с кем-либо, ибо являюсь ревнивцем и собственником, за что каюсь, но исправляться не планирую.  
  
Вместе с этим бездумная выходка мисс Стоун требовала отмщения. После унижений, которые Бертрам вытерпел от разгневанных тётушек, пускать всё на самотёк было бы большой ошибкой, а ошибаться я не любил, тем более не любил проигрывать столь дерзким особам, как упомянутая выше мисс. Сколь бы ни был продуман её план по завоеванию свободы моего нанимателя, я не мог допустить, чтобы «полоумная стерва» одержала полную победу. Раз мисс Стоун позволила себе распорядиться судьбой моего господина, то почему бы мне не позволить себе распорядиться судьбой её молодой пассии?  
  
Кажется, миссис Грегсон и тётушка Кристен упоминали о внуках? Что ж, я был полностью на их стороне. Прекрасным совпадением было и то, что мисс Кристен идеально подходила на роль матери для детей мистера Вустера. Лишать его прелести отцовства было бы кощунством с моей стороны, ведь я знал, что если не подумать об этом вовремя, то когда-нибудь мы очень пожалеем, что в своё время не завели детей.  
  
Посетившая меня идея требовала обдумывания. Реализовать её было непросто, но кое-какие шансы имелись. Поэтому на следующий день мистер Вустер всё-таки переборол своё отвращение к «полоумной» мисс Стоун, позвонил ей и пригласил на обед. Через несколько часов мы лицезрели её в своей квартире.  
  
***  
  
У мисс Стоун был до неприличия скучающий вид. Она вошла к нам неспешно, тихо поздоровалась, прошла в гостиную и теперь разглядывала тот самый букет цветов, над которым я работал вчера не менее получаса. До этого её взгляд блуждал от одной вещи к другой и, по всей видимости, не находил ничего интересного. Букет ей не понравился — рассмотрев его, она скривила губы и вскоре стала искать другой объект для изучения. Ей повезло. В углу комнаты, на столике, где стоял телефонный аппарат, красовалась присланная ей же фотография Кристен. Мистер Вустер дал распоряжение вставить фотографию в рамку, что я и сделал, предусмотрительно выбрав не самое приличное для неё обрамление.  
  
— Прекрасная работа, не правда ли? — обратилась она к Бертраму, который расположился на диване и уже приступил к дегустации очередного коктейля. — Фотограф с точностью передал её красоту.  
  
Мисс Стоун улыбнулась, но поспешила убрать улыбку с лица.  
  
— Да, я оценил.  
  
Мистер Вустер следил за ней, опасливо посматривая по сторонам, будто остерегался, что она может сделать резкое движение и ему придётся быстро на него среагировать.  
  
— По правде говоря, не хотелось расставаться с этим произведением искусства, — продолжила Камилла, — но что не сделаешь ради любви.  
  
После этих слов она соизволила сесть напротив и взять в руки свой фужер.  
  
— Вы видите Кристен каждый день. Для чего вам её фотография?  
  
— Нет, я вижу её не каждый день. В этом плане вашему камердинеру везёт больше.  
  
Мы встретились глазами. Она всё тем же скучающим взглядом скользнула по мне сверху вниз. Если вчера она вела себя развязно-учтиво, сейчас она активно выказывала своё превосходство.  
  
— Её тётя — ужасная старая карга, надо сказать, — частенько забирает Кристен к себе в поместье, этим лишая меня возможности быть рядом с моей возлюбленной, — она пригубила напиток и покрутила фужер в руке, оценивая игру света на хрустальных гранях. — Я думаю, карга догадывается про нас.  
  
— Почему вы так считаете? — поинтересовался мистер Вустер.  
  
— Иногда она слишком подозрительно посматривает на меня. Но чёрт с ней, — теперь Камилла закурила, — нам есть о чём поговорить. Например, о намечающейся свадьбе. Когда вы намерены объявить о помолвке?  
  
— А что уже пора? — перемена темы разговора подействовала на мистера Вустера удручающе.  
  
— Да, стоит ускорить процесс. Я настаиваю, чтобы вы объявили о помолвке завтра. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Пусть все узнают об этом чудесном событии из утренних газет. Если ваш камердинер поторопиться, то сможет успеть в редакцию и осчастливить журналистов свежей новостью.  
  
Начало разговора было хуже некуда. Я терзался вопросами, почему она позволяет себе так обходиться с нами и откуда знает про нас? Молчать было бессмысленно. Я вежливо напомнил о своём присутствии.  
  
— Не слишком ли мы торопимся, мисс?  
  
— Разве вам давали слово, Дживс? — она покосилась на меня. Сквозь дым, идущий от сигареты, льдинки её глаз сверкали, словно огни маяка в ночном тумане.  
  
— Пусть Дживс говорит. Вчера же вы были не против, чтобы он вступал в разговор?  
  
— А сегодня против.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, раз Дживс разомкнул уста, значит его посетила идея и он сможет нам помочь.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответила она, подумав. — Что же вы предлагаете, Дживс?  
  
Мне никогда не составляло труда скрывать свои эмоции, и в этот раз я сделал это без усилий, но в моей душе нарастала злоба. Желание приструнить эту женщину усиливалось с каждой секундой. И мне пришлось взять паузу, чтобы полностью обрести контроль над своими чувствами. Однако, я продолжил как обычно спокойно:  
  
— Если объявить о помолвке внезапно, мисс, некоторые сочтут это событие странным, ведь мистер Вустер и мисс Моррисон пересекались в жизни крайне редко. Разные круги знакомств, разные увлечения. С какой стати молодые люди должны объявлять о помолвке, когда никто и никогда не видел их вместе, ни на ужинах, ни на общественных мероприятиях.  
  
Она буравила меня взглядом, но молча слушала, анализируя мои слова.  
  
— Я предлагаю сыграть пьесу.  
  
Мистер Вустер заинтересовано подался вперёд.  
  
— Необходимо событие, на котором они смогли бы познакомиться ближе, и не просто познакомиться, а главное, сделать это на глазах у большого количества людей.  
  
Камилла уставилась в пол, обдумывая мои слова, и после глубокой затяжки ответила.  
  
— Предстоит королевская охота. Я всегда принимаю участие.  
  
Об её участии в охоте мы были наслышаны, поэтому корректно покивали.  
  
— Послушайте, — опомнился мистер Вустер, — я-то в подобных мероприятиях не участвую!  
  
— Вам окажут честь и пригласят, — ответила она и обратилась ко мне. — То есть вы предлагаете выждать время, свести их на охоте и…  
  
— И пустить слух о том, что после этого события они сблизились, стали чаще бывать вместе…  
  
— Их должны увидеть вместе, я поняла, — по её лицу пробежала волна мысли, она уже обдумывала детали возникшей идеи. — Из этой авантюры может выйти толк.  
  
— Именно, мисс.  
  
— Так значит, они будто встретятся на охоте. Можно пойти дальше. Если смотреть объективно, Кристен и Бертрам всё-таки знакомы, просто давно не виделись и не общались. А что если вначале пустить слух, что Кристен влюбилась. Тогда у меня будет причина для того, чтобы ввести мистера Вустера в круг наших знакомств.  
  
— Хм, — определенно у этой женщины была голова на плечах. — Такой порядок событий был бы более предпочтителен, мисс.  
  
— Его нетрудно реализовать. После, якобы, мистер Вустер тоже влюбится в Кристен. Далее последует помолвка и свадьба, — теперь она обращалась к мистеру Вустеру. — Вам пришлют приглашение на охоту. До этого вы должны будете войти в наш круг. Я познакомлю вас с моими друзьями, и загадочно намекну, что хоть вы и не интересовались охотой раньше, но причина быть с нами у вас имеется, а ко дню общего сбора вы уже будете у всех на слуху. Кристен же до того дня на виду не будет. Предоставьте нюансы вашей встречи мне.  
  
— Да я не против новых знакомств, но, признаться, охотник из меня никудышный.  
  
— От вас ничего не требуется, кроме того, чтобы ходить с ружьём и создавать вид заинтересованности. Открою вам тайну: на охоте люди не столько добывают трофеи, сколько заводят полезные связи, впрочем, как и во всех других местах.  
  
— Хорошо, я понял, понял.  
  
— Тогда нам надо обговорить ещё некоторые нюансы.  
  
— Какие же?  
  
— Я имею в виду то, что последует после свадьбы.  
  
— После?  
  
— После, — она прищурилась и гадко скривила губы. — Первой брачной ночи не будет никогда!  
  
В это время мистер Вустер решил отпить коктейль и чуть не подавился.  
  
— А я разве претендую на первую брачную ночь? — он смущённо захлопал глазами.  
  
— Будете ночевать в другой комнате.  
  
— Я только за, и мысли иной не было.  
  
Собственнический порыв мисс Стоун вызвал во мне некоторое удовлетворение, я еле сдержал улыбку. В тот момент, когда она в очередной раз доказала, насколько сильно ей дорога Кристен, я окончательно решил заполучить то, что хочу.  
  
— У нас тоже есть пара вопросов, мисс.  
  
— Что вас интересует, Дживс?  
  
— Полагаю, молодожёны будут жить вместе?  
  
— Возможно, какое-то время и будут. Этого не избежать. Надо же пустить пыль в глаза.  
  
— А как же слуги, мисс?  
  
— В моём штате только проверенные люди.  
  
— Меня тоже кое-что интересует, — подал голос мистер Вустер.  
  
— Слушаю, — быстро ответила она. Видимо, в её голове план действий уже сложился, и наши вопросы казались ей лишними и неуместными.  
  
— Если со мной всё понятно — я не собираюсь увольнять Дживса, и он будет при мне неотрывно даже после свадьбы, — то как вы собрались быть приближённой к нашей с Кристен будущей семье?  
  
— Ну, всё очень просто, — я лицезрел на её лице улыбку. — После свадьбы и нескольких недель совместной с вами жизни Кристен переедет ко мне и будет преимущественно жить в моём доме по причине страстной любви к охоте. Шумный Лондон — не для неё. Вы составлять компанию ей, конечно же, не будете. Вы — столичный человек и вам по душе жизнь разгильдяя-миллионера, а не сельского человека, погружённого в красоту окружающего мира. Тем более, как я поняла из вашего недавнего заявления, вы ничего не смыслите в охоте.  
  
Слава богу, в терзании животных и пропитанной потом одежде мистер Вустер интереса не находил.  
  
— А, тогда понятно. Жизнь на природе действительно не сильно меня привлекает.  
  
— Вот видите, всё так удачно складывается, — она с удовольствием допила коктейль, а после того, как они перешли в столовую, принялась за предложенные блюда, изредка вставляя колкие комментарии по поводу их приготовления. Её замечания меня уже не трогали (хотя я был благодарен мистеру Вустеру за то, что он с рвением отстаивал мою поварскую честь). Я с удовольствием предвкушал осуществление моего плана и забавлялся мыслями о будущих возможностях, которые откроются после свадьбы.  
  
***  
  
Мисс Стоун покинула нас уже затемно, изрядно вымотав наши нервы, но вместе с этим и обнадёжив. Кажется, в затянутом тучами небе стал пробиваться солнечный свет. Одним из таких лучей оказался звонок миссис Трэверс. Как обычно я слышал весь разговор, и по обыкновению не только забавлялся его содержимым, но и извлекал из него полезную информацию.  
  
— Ты ещё не женился, бестолочь? — вместо приветствия начала она.  
  
— Нет, тётушка, но я работаю над этим вопросом, — Бертрам озадаченно покосился на меня. Он буквально минуту назад облегчённо выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как закрывается входная дверь после визита мисс Стоун, а тут нежданный звонок. — Кстати, добрый вечер, тётушка.  
  
— Работаешь? — пророкотала трубка. — Надо полагать, что сегодня разверзнуться небеса и над Англией прольётся огненный дождь, раз ты соизволил поработать.  
  
— Тётя Дэлия, вы позвонили, чтобы опять ругать меня?  
  
— Нет, я звоню по другому вопросу. Помнится, я тебя уже хорошенько поругала.  
  
— И не только поругали, — он задел рукой щёку.  
  
— Не надо намекать, что моё наказание было излишне жестоким.  
  
— Так по какому поводу вы звоните, бессердечная родственница?  
  
— У меня хорошие новости, — она потянула время. — Я уговорила Агату не спешить и дать тебе фору, чтобы ты одумался и встал на правильный путь.  
  
— Жаль, что я не могу поцеловать вас в ваш прекрасный лоб.  
  
— И не думай. Целовать меня я тебе больше не позволю. По крайней мере, до того времени, пока моё негодование окончательно не развеется.  
  
— Когда-нибудь оно развеется, и я хорошенько вас облобызаю.  
  
— Мечтай. Так что ты делаешь?  
  
— А?  
  
— Что ты делаешь, болван?!  
  
— Сейчас? Глажу щёку.  
  
В трубке послышалось возмущённое бульканье.  
  
— Неужели я переборщила с наказанием и выбила остатки твоего ума?  
  
— Думаю, немного переборщили.  
  
— О, господи, силы небесные! Я имела в виду, над чем ты там работаешь?  
  
— Ах, это, — он подумал. — Кажется, я нашёл достойную претендентку на роль жены.  
  
— На роль?  
  
— То есть я хотел сказать, кажется, скоро я объявлю о помолвке.  
  
— Надо же, видимо небеса сегодня точно прольются огнём.  
  
После пары колкостей оба повесили трубки.  
  
Ещё какое-то время мистер Вустер стоял, всё также поглаживая щёку, а потом взял в руки стоящую рядом с аппаратом рамку с фотографией Кристен. Внимательно разглядывая запечатлённую на ней мисс Моррисон, он молчал и думал о чём-то своём.  
  
Взгляд его был мне в данный момент не слишком понятен. Что-то странное, возможно, волнительное было в нём. Я корректно кашлянул и поинтересовался:  
  
— Вы что-то чувствуете к ней, сэр?  
  
Он спохватился и поставил рамку на столик.  
  
— Нет, Дживс, нет. Она просто очень красивая. Я же тебе говорил. А красота притягивает внимание. Я не испытываю к ней никаких чувств. Есть только желание смотреть.  
  
— Желание смотреть иногда может вылиться в очень серьёзные вещи, сэр.  
  
Он обернулся, на его лице появилась сдержанная улыбка.  
  
— Не ревнуешь ли ты, мой дорогой?  
  
— Не уверен, сэр, — соврал я. — Но мне надо свыкнуться с мыслью, что в нашу размеренную жизнь вдруг вмешались две женщины.  
  
— Быстро к этому не привыкнешь.  
  
— И я подумываю над тем, сэр, что раз они вмешались, то, возможно, следует подумать о наследниках. Миссис Грегсон настаивала…  
  
— Ты же слышал, что спать мы с Кристен не будем. Да не очень и хочется, если честно.  
  
— А как же вы собираетесь выполнять условия миссис Грегсон о внуках, сэр?  
  
— Может быть, они сами откуда-нибудь возьмутся.  
  
— Увы, сэр. Взяться они могут лишь из одного места.  
  
Он вздохнул и потёр виски.  
  
— Пока уговорить их на это не представляется возможным, Дживс.  
  
— Посмотрим, сэр.


	4. Chapter 4

Мисс Стоун и мисс Моррисон не стали откладывать реализацию задуманного плана. Вначале был пущен слух, что молодая девушка влюбилась, и влюбилась настолько сильно, что не могла ни есть, ни спать. Все её подруги отмечали, что она стала задумчивой, неразговорчивой и большую часть времени витала в облаках. Имя возлюбленного ото всех скрывалось.  
  
Актёрские дарования молодой мисс превосходили все грани — театр и кинематограф, приобрёл бы бесценный бриллиант, если бы она пожелала проявить себя на этом поприще.  
  
Неуёмная жажда людей к пересудам тщательно утолялась. Подогреваемая людским воображением новость с удовольствием гуляла по столице.  
  
Гнев миссис Грегсон и миссис Трэверс тоже поутих — мистер Вустер заявил, что вскоре объявит о помолвке. Таинственная девушка, о которой он помалкивал (что само по себе было странным, учитывая его любовь к разговорам) будоражило воображение друзей и родственников. Дав людям перемолоть и эту сплетню, мисс Стоун организовала мистеру Вустеру приглашение в охотничий клуб и, собственно, на саму охоту, где должны были присутствовать не только члены королевской семьи и любители лесных забав, но также самые отъявленные сплетницы, на умения которых делались большие ставки. Планировалось, что во время охоты мисс Кристен и мистер Вустер будут неразлучны. Собственно, так и произошло.  
  
***  
  
В день охоты я испытывал необыкновенное волнение, ибо должно было состояться событие, которое станет точкой невозврата нашей прежней жизни. Мистер Вустер тоже нервничал, но по обыкновению успокаивал себя лёгкими разговорами и старался беззаботно шутить.  
  
— Мне вот прямо так идти, Дживс?  
  
— Прямо так, сэр.  
  
Новый охотничий костюм сидел на нём безупречно. Твидовая куртка и шерстяные брюки в меру облегали его прекрасно сложенное тело, а чёрные кожаные сапоги подчёркивали длину ног. Надо отметить, что в этот раз я даже был не против тирольской шляпы, которую, естественно, выбрал сам. Полагаться на вкус мистера Вустера в выборе цвета пера и меховой кисточки было опасно.  
  
— Может лучше приклеить усы? Ну, знаешь. Вдруг что.  
  
— Нет, сэр, только не усы. Мы уже это обсуждали.  
  
Повертевшись перед зеркалом, он остался доволен своим внешним видом и, повернувшись, обратился ко мне:  
  
— Знаешь, Дживс, новые знакомцы, те самые завсегдатаи охотничьих клубов, рассказывали о Камилле такое…  
  
— Знаю, сэр, их рассказы удивили и меня.  
  
— Да, но дело не в том, что она пытается, причём очень успешно, исполнить не свойственную ей роль.  
  
— А в чём же, сэр?  
  
— В том, что общество, и не просто общество, а самая его верхушка, позволяет ей так поступать.  
  
В его словах был смысл. Я сам прежде думал об этом, и продолжаю думать по сей день.  
  
— Вас это беспокоит, сэр?  
  
— Нет, в общем, нет. Но вчера во время разговора с одним любителем стрелять по диким уткам, я представил себе, что будет, если когда-нибудь таких камилл будет несколько, или даже они войдут в моду? Бррр.  
  
Он делано задрожал от страха. Я же предпочёл промолчать. Не началось ли озвученное им на самом деле? Ведь Камилла была отнюдь не единственной в Лондоне леди, злоупотребляющей не столько возможностями своего положения, сколько терпимостью общества. Ещё меня волновал вопрос, возможно ли, что деньги когда-нибудь перестанут быть надёжной стеной для подобных выходок аристократов?  
  
— Во всяком случае, Дживс, кажется, она стала относиться к нам лучше.  
  
— Потому что пока мы играем по её правилам, сэр.  
  
— Думаешь, она изменит своё отношение, когда узнает, что нам от неё нужно?  
  
— Не от неё, сэр. Слава богу, не от неё.  
  
— Да, но ты ведь меня понял.  
  
— Понял, сэр, и пока не знаю, как ответить на ваш вопрос. Дело требует терпения и деликатности.  
  
Он кивнул, выразив понимание, и мы поспешили покинуть квартиру, чтобы через час оказаться в месте, где решится наша судьба.  
  
***  
  
Охотничьи угодья располагались недалеко от коттеджей, где обитала Камилла Стоун. Когда мы прибыли, основной состав команды был уже в сборе. Народу было не очень много, человек сорок. Лошадей я и вовсе не увидел. Несмотря на то, что у мисс Стоун была великолепная конюшня, она и её друзья предпочитали пешие заходы, что, в принципе, соответствовало обычаям. Помимо Камиллы и Кристен я увидел ещё пару женщин, одетых скорее для прогулки, нежели для тесного общения с гончими. Они пристально смотрели на нас и приторно улыбались.  
  
— Ах, вот и мистер Вустер пожаловал, — послышался знакомый прохладный голос. — Полюбуйтесь-ка, внешне — вылитый охотник, посмотрим, на что вы сгодитесь сегодня.  
  
— Боюсь разочаровать вас, мисс Стоун, — ответил он и пожал ей руку.  
  
— Бойтесь-бойтесь, я буду внимательной и строгой судьёй.  
  
— Думаю, у мистера Вустера не будет особых проблем, — подошедшая Кристен была настроена более добродушно. Хоть её лукавый взгляд вторил надменному взгляду подруги, но на словах она была полностью на стороне Бертрама.  
  
— Увидим, — тихо ответила ей Камилла и направилась в сторону нескольких мужчин, уже ждавших её на опушке.  
  
— Она не хочет отдавать своё первенство никому, — Кристен посмотрела ей вслед. — Да и кто осмелиться взять его у неё?  
  
— Только самоубийца?  
  
— Вы правильно думаете, мистер Вустер, а ведь находятся смельчаки, которые и впрямь хотят доказать, что они более меткие стрелки и более дотошные охотники.  
  
— И много таких?  
  
— Уже нет, как правило, они либо самоустраняются, быстро поняв, с кем имеют дело, либо, то самые настырные, уходят с поля боя с поражением.  
  
— Или их уносят с поля боя, — засмеялись недалеко стоявшие от нас девушки.  
  
— Ах, вы уже тут, пташки, всё подслушиваете, — проворковала Кристен и потянула мистера Вустера вслед за подругой, — нам пора, нам уже пора, Берти.  
  
Мистер Вустер взглянул на меня с безысходностью во взоре, перекинул через плечо новое ружьё и последовал за девушкой. Её подруги перешёптывались и хихикали, видимо, они были теми самыми сплетницами, специально приглашёнными на это мероприятие для дальнейшего осуществления наших планов.  
  
Я облегчённо выдохнул, ибо появление мистера Вустера, кажется, не вызвало среди присутствующих большого ажиотажа. О нём все слышали. Теперь следовало выждать. Достопочтенным господам и дамам нужно было дать время на рассматривания и расспросы.  
  
Было разумно пойти за мистером Вустером и встать где-нибудь неподалёку от него, мало ли что. Я уже поправил котелок и хотел идти следом за ним, как услышал перешёптывание стоящих рядом девиц — подруг Камиллы. Их разговор можно было назвать перешёптыванием с большой натяжкой. Они говорили тихо, но внятно, и не обращали на меня никакого внимания.  
  
— Говорят, этот Вустер — совершенный дурак, — произнесла высокая девушка с чёрными, как смоль, волосами. Она посмотрела на удаляющихся молодых людей и хмыкнула. Короткая стрижка «паж» невероятно шла ей. Девушка была поразительно мила, но было ясно, что она живёт в том же мире, что и её подруги. Её холодная красота сверкала отнюдь не для мужчин.  
  
— Непонятно, что Кристен нашла в нём, — вторила ей другая, пониже ростом. Она была более женственной, и её голос был на удивление высоким и мягким. — Разве что, он красивый.  
  
— Мы с тобой знаем вкусы Кристен. Ни мужская красота, ни ум, ничего мужского её не интересует.  
  
Я увидел, что спутница согласна и кивает её словам. Она перевела взгляд на меня, прекрасно зная, что я слышу их, и спросила:  
  
— Интересно, Вустер достаточно богат?  
  
Обращались не ко мне, но от заданного вопроса я чуть не раскрыл рот. Однако, наглые девицы обитают при дворе.  
  
— Конечно, богат. Кристен ни за что бы не заинтересовалась нищим красавцем.  
  
— Так всё-таки она заинтересовалась?  
  
— Хм. Видишь же, — брюнетка скептически посмотрела на них и тряхнула головой. Короткие волосы заскользили по щекам. — Я сама не пойму, что происходит.  
  
— Но странно. Что об этом думает Камилла? Я была уверена, что они никогда не допустят в свой тайный союз таких сомнительных посторонних.  
  
— Когда кто-то шепнул мне, что сегодня на охоте появится Тот Самый человек, я, честно признаться, была в предвкушении. Не столько от того, чтобы увидеть его, сколько от желания посмотреть на лицо нашей дорогой Камиллы. Хочу лично увидеть её беснование.  
  
— А если Камилла не будет бесноваться?  
  
— Тогда я не понимаю, что здесь происходит.  
  
После небольшой паузы вторая девица продолжила:  
  
— Ещё говорят, что Вустер просаживает своё состояние.  
  
— В этом они с Кристен похожи.  
  
— Вот тут ты не права. Тётушка Кристен — жуткая скряга. Урезает её расходы до минимума...  
  
Девушки на этом останавливаться не собирались. Мне стало понятно, что если они и пришли сюда охотиться, то только за новой информацией. Поскольку я прекрасно уловил суть их разговора и более слушать его не собирался, мне ничего не оставалось, как покинуть это место и отправиться вслед за хозяином.  
  
Я отошёл от девушек на весомое расстояние и, оставшись в одиночестве, позволил себе оглядеться по сторонам и проникнуться красотами местности. Признаться, атмосфера охоты была мне не по нраву. Если выбирать активные занятия на природе, то я больше предпочитал старый добрый гольф или же простую прогулку по лесу.  
  
Визгливые гончие, постоянно подстрекаемые охотниками, крики лисиц, периодические выстрелы и гогот толпы не способствовали умиротворению и расстраивали нервы. Я испытывал жалость к животным, и почему-то видел на их месте нас с мистером Вустером. Абстрактная ассоциация лично для меня была очевидной. Но отчаиваться было рано. Никогда ещё я не отступал от своих планов. И в этот раз решил воплотить их в жизнь.  
  
Я находился в стороне от группы охотников и безустанно наблюдал за мистером Вустером и его попытками вжиться в роль. Что касается разговоров, шуток и улыбок, он бил все рекорды, но, увы, охота предполагает не только умение быть приятным собеседником.  
  
Меткость, коей у моего хозяина никогда не было, ценилась здесь выше способностей речевого аппарата. Потихоньку его новые знакомые отошли в сторону, а далее последовали вглубь леса. Мистер Вустер же оставался подле мисс Моррисон, которая, по сценарию, должна была находиться на опушке — в центре обозрения. Они прогуливались, мило болтали и делали вид, что вокруг никого не существует.  
  
Наблюдая за ними, я не сразу заметил, как около меня оказалась мисс Стоун. Видимо, она вернулась за плетями, которые теперь держала в руках и периодически поматывала ими. Не удивлюсь, если она забыла их специально. Она встала рядом, практически плечом к плечу, этим дав мне возможность полюбоваться её строгим профилем.  
  
Заправски держа ружьё на плече, она смотрела вдаль, оценивая происходящее. Кажется, она была моей ровесницей, но выглядела очень свежо для своих лет. Судя по блуждающей на её лице улыбке, сегодня она была настроена на беседу. Точнее, она пыталась вести себя непринуждённо, но я считывал ранее не проявленные эмоции, которые она безуспешно пыталась скрыть. Она волновалась так же, как я, возможно, даже больше, так как частые прохожие, отставшие от основной группы, всё время останавливались рядом с нами, и ей приходилось отвечать на одни и те же вопросы: «Какие отношения связывают Кристен и Бертрама?» и «Что она об этом думает?». Она держалась молодцом и отвечала, что ей ничего неизвестно, и думать о них она не желает.  
  
Мы находились на внушительном расстоянии от новоявленной пары и наблюдали за тем, как мистер Вустер и мисс Моррисон имитируют оживлённую беседу. Вот Кристен повернула голову в его сторону, посмотрела на то, как неумело он держит ружьё, целясь неизвестно куда, улыбнулась, отвернулась и засмеялась. Эмоция была явно не наигранной — оружие не добавляло моему господину ни изящества, ни шарма.  
  
— Он прежде не держал в руках ружьё.  
  
— Это правда, мисс.  
  
— А чем он увлекается в свободное время, Дживс? И да, хватит твердить мисс да мисс. Опустим это слово.  
  
— Не думаю, что пренебрежение этикетом будет правильным шагом, мисс, но я попробую. — Я постарался ответить на её вопрос как можно корректнее. — Боюсь, что круг увлечений мистера Вустера покажется вам не столь привлекательным.  
  
— И всё же.  
  
— Он любит путешествовать, а свободное от путешествий время проводит в клубах или же развлекает себя чтением.  
  
— А, ясно. Он бездельник.  
  
Я уклонился от ответа, потому что в целом она уловила суть моей мысли. Выждав время, я осторожно перешёл к теме, которая беспокоила меня уже долгое время и намного больше нуждалась в прояснении:  
  
— Вы были очень опрометчивы, когда отослали нам письмо, — посетовал я.  
  
— Ничуть.  
  
— А если бы вы заблуждались, и мистер Вустер оказался простым холостяком? Испортили бы репутацию хорошего человека.  
  
— Если бы мистер Вустер был не причём, его репутация не пострадала бы даже после десятка подобных заявлений. Раз тётка Грегсон отреагировала на моё письмо подобным образом, значит, она сама допускала мысль, что за её любимым племянником могут водиться некоторые грешки. Неужели вы думаете, что женщины настолько глупы и не могут отличить ловеласа-холостяка от холостяка с определёнными наклонностями?  
  
— Обычно не могут, мисс.  
  
Камилла скривила губы. Эта гримаса была выражением её мнения и о моей недалёкости.  
  
— Вы заблуждаетесь. Вот видели бы вы себя со стороны. Как только рядом с вами появляется дама, неважно, красивая или нет, вы разворачиваетесь в другую сторону, голос становится учтиво-прохладным, взгляд тусклым. Мужчина традиционных предпочтений ведёт себя по-другому, — она призадумалась, погружаясь в свои мысли. — Он рассматривает женщину, изучает её, в общем, исследует и любуется. Вы — нет. Вы оцениваете её менее двух секунд и переводите взгляд, преимущественно туда, где находится мистер Вустер.  
  
От подобного заявления мои брови поползли вверх. Спорить я не стал. Во-первых, потому что она была права, во-вторых, я был ошеломлён подобной наблюдательностью. Несколько минут я раздумывал над её словами. Она любезно предоставила мне это короткое время и старательно посматривала по сторонам, стараясь не выдавать, что ей хотелось смотреть только в одном направлении.  
  
— Меня терзает ещё один вопрос, мисс.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Откуда вы узнали про нас? Кто вам сказал?  
  
Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Никто. Я видела вас на скачках месяц назад. Любой, у кого есть глаза, разглядел бы, что между вами царит абсолютное взаимопонимание. Вы так трогательно обходитесь друг с другом…  
  
Я был удивлён. Ничего подобного мы себе не позволяли. Ни на скачках, ни в поездках, ни на людях. Нигде. Ничем не выдавали своих чувств друг к другу, ни словом, ни делом.  
  
— И да, тогда, там же, но не во время пробега, а у машины, как вы на него смотрели!  
  
— Как же?  
  
— Я имела возможность наблюдать за вами, когда вы подавали ему какую-то безделицу вроде бинокля. Вначале я посчитала, что влюблены только вы, и он ни о чём не догадывается, но потом он ответил на ваш тёплый взгляд не менее тёплой благодарностью, а уж с его лица считать информацию проще простого.  
  
— Мы вели себя согласно этикету.  
  
— Возможно, но только не в моих глазах, — теперь она смотрела вдаль, не пытаясь скрыть, кто составлял основу её интереса.  
  
— Возможно, я мужеподобна и несколько эксцентрична, но вижу людей по-женски, насквозь. Я навела справки, что Бертрам Вустер якобы убеждённый холостяк. Ещё мимо меня пролетел слух, что он в любовниках у загадочной замужней особы, о которой все говорят, но которую никто никогда не видел.  
  
— И что в этом странного, мисс?  
  
— Всё слишком загадочно. Такого не бывает. Рано или поздно правда выползает на поверхность. Общественность раскапывает любые, даже невероятно большие горы грязного белья. Я решила навести справки. Оказывается, грязного белья у мистера Вустера нет. Нет детей и нет жены. Потом я увидела вас вдвоем. Мои наблюдения подтвердились, и я решила сделать так, как сделала.  
  
— Решили подписать ему приговор.  
  
— Нет, я сделала ему одолжение. Подумайте сами, я добровольно отдаю Кристен в его и, между прочим, ваши руки. Кристен для меня всё. Как поступили бы вы, если у мистера Вустера были более требовательные родственницы?  
  
Я не смог ответить. Она опять скривила губы и продолжила смотреть на идущих вдалеке молодых людей.  
  
— Моя девочка не хочет иметь дело с мужчинами. И я сделаю всё, чтобы оградить её от них.  
  
— Я уже это понял, мисс.  
  
Двоякость дел, присущая всем женщинам, прослеживалась и в поступке этой странной особы. Захотеть оградить от мужчин и максимально с ними сближать — можно ли понять такое? Но всё же я её понимал.  
  
Подумав о наследниках, я решил поинтересоваться:  
  
— А если в итоге поползут слухи, что этот брак не совсем настоящий?  
  
— Кристен всё опровергнет. Неужели кто-то сможет подумать, что Вустер предпочитает мужчин красавице-жене? Общество всегда делает ставки на женщину.  
  
— Не всегда, мисс.  
  
— Вы вольны думать, что хотите. Я же останусь при своём мнении.  
  
По явным признакам я понял, что больше она не желает продолжать разговор. Не важно, как женщина выглядит, её настроение остаётся женским — переменчивым, словно ветер.


	5. Chapter 5

После королевской охоты по Лондону разнесся слух о новой паре, а ещё через две недели в Таймс напечатали объявление о помолвке. Свадьба была назначена на весну. В высших кругах начались разговоры о том, подходит жених невесте или всё-таки выбор обеих сторон сделан поспешно. Кто-то говорил, что мистер Вустер слишком хорош для мисс Кристен, кто-то был уверен в обратном. Нашлись люди, которые убеждали каждого любителя посудачить, что он будет неверным мужем и отвратительным отцом. Я ожидал подобное развитие событий и понимал откуда дует ветер. Определенно, знакомицы мисс Стоун проделали работу с ювелирной точностью.  
  
Надо признать, что поначалу упоминания о женитьбе Бертрама были мне неприятны. Когда-то я был уверен, что всю жизнь буду держать его на коротком поводке. Оказалось, что менять планы не такое уж легкое занятие. Но месяцы, предшествующие свадьбе, окончательно развеяли мои прежние убеждения. Прохладное отношение к слабому полу, которое я испытывал прежде, постепенно меняло свой градус.  
  
После того разговора в лесу я стал относиться к мисс Стоун несколько иначе и теперь добровольно проводил в её обществе достаточно много времени. Наше хоть и не близкое, но общение, дало мне возможность понаблюдать за ней и попробовать проникнуться её идеями. С какого-то момента они стали мне понятны и даже интересны. Попытка взглянуть на жизнь её глазами внесло в моё миропонимание некоторые коррективы.  
  
Если раньше свадьба казалась мне сродни добровольному одеванию ошейника, теперь же я видел в ней своеобразное развязывание рук. Конечно, в нашем случае, по сути, руки нам никто и не связывал. Условия сделки идеально подходили и нам, и другой стороне. Но, признаюсь, раньше мне и в голову не приходило отсеять сомнения и настойчивость родственниц мистера Вустера именно таким способом. В продолжении размышлений о сложившейся ситуации, в которую нас поставила мисс Стоун, я начал находить наше положение ещё более выгодным, а потом и вовсе увлёкся процессом.  
  
Мистер Вустер энтузиазмом не блистал, предпочитая хвататься за отголоски прошлой жизни. На какое-то время даже возобновились пьяные дебоши в клубах, чего не бывало со времен первого года нашей совместной жизни. Конечно, я сразу пресёк подобное поведение, но в большей степени ситуация изменилась благодаря мисс Моррисон, которая стала часто выводить жениха в свет, что требовало от него безупречности. Родственницы молодой невесты строго следили за моральным и физическим состоянием жениха. Ему приходилось держать себя на высоте, и я с удовольствием помогал ему в этом. Нам предстоял долгий путь, чтобы привыкнуть к новому положению, но теперь это привыкание не казалось чем-то невозможным. Я сам не заметил как скоро пробежало время.  
  
***  
  
Утро в день венчания оказалось самым нервным из всех предыдущих. Немудрено, переживали все. Написать пьесу было легко. Играть её оказалось сложнее.  
  
— Реджинальд, я не смогу, — мистер Вустер, полностью готовый к выходу, стоял перед дверью квартиры с безвольно опущенными руками. — Перепутаю слова клятвы или что-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, сэр, — я поправил идеально сидящую белую бабочку на его шее. — На улице вас ожидают друзья. Они в прекрасном расположении духа и ждут от вас того же. Тем более, пройден такой путь. Отступать сейчас будет глупо. Нужно идти до конца.  
  
— Ей-богу, как на казнь, Дживс.  
  
— Не забывайте, сэр, что всё неправда.  
  
Я запечатлел на его губах поцелуй и заметил, как он немного расслабился.  
  
— И это тоже?  
  
— Нет, сэр, только что сделанное как раз чистая правда и останется таковой навсегда.  
  
— Я боюсь, что нас рассекретят, Дживс. Ты же знаешь, что среди родственниц Кристен, и моих причём тоже, есть потенциальные кандидатуры в агенты Скотланд-Ярда. Если бы эти престарелые леди поступили на службу, то все бы преступления в стране были раскрыты в короткий срок. Не смотри на меня так. Ты же понял. В первую очередь я о той дотошной тётушке говорю. Она будет рыть землю носом, вставной челюстью и клюкой, пока не откопает что-нибудь... эдакое.  
  
— Вы боитесь, что она узнает о наших отношениях или что брак признают недействительным?  
  
— И первое, и второе. Я теперь всего боюсь. На вчерашнем мальчишнике мне кое-кто дал понять, что по неизвестным мне обстоятельствам мой брак треснет по швам после двух-трёх месяцев совместной жизни.  
  
— Могу я полюбопытствовать, сэр, кто пожелал выступить в роли пророка?  
  
— Таппи. С чего бы ему делать такие прогнозы?  
  
— Возможно, сэр, он что-то знает об увлечениях мисс Кристен?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Сама Кристен уверила меня, что ни у кого нет никаких доказательств их связи с Камиллой.  
  
— Тогда не следует беспокоиться раньше времени, сэр.  
  
— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, Дживс. Последний раз перед свадьбой.  
  
Я исполнил его просьбу и поспешил уверить, что после свадьбы поцелуев будет никак не меньше, чем обычно, а то и больше. Моё заверение заставило его улыбнуться, после чего мы покинули квартиру и отправились вниз, к его друзьям, поджидавших нас у машин.  
  
***  
  
Торжественный зал Кенсингтонского аббатства был наполнен духом грядущего празднества. Сотни приглашённых, среди которых были члены королевской семьи, сидели на скамьях в ожидании воссоединения самой красивой пары Англии. Бертрам стоял у алтаря и нервно теребил руки. Сам факт венчания в церкви столь высокого положения удивлял многих присутствующих. Тесные связи семьи Кристен с королевской семьёй сделали своё дело.  
  
Разноцветные фрески, высокие колонны, ровные ряды скамеек, кроткие лики статуй святых, величественный парапет, посреди которого стояло огромное распятие, являли собой вершину канонов готического стиля. Абсолютная гармония прослеживалась во всем. Любому, даже скудно мыслящему человеку, при первом взгляде на красоту внутренних помещений аббатства становилось ясно, что он пришёл не только в церковь, но в обитель гордости британской нации.  
  
Здесь, в стенах этого старинного аббатства моего господину было суждено скрепить себя узами брака с очаровательной девушкой. Я окинул взглядом окружавших меня людей. Среди гостей выделялась миссис Трэверс. Она сверкала улыбкой, мехами и бриллиантами, а также громко озвучивала своё мнение относительно свадьбы. Леди Грегсон была согласна с сестрой. Непутёвый племянник остепенился. Не этого ли желала вся семья? С другой стороны от меня сидели друзья мистера Вустера, прежде постоянные обитатели «Трутней», уже давно женившиеся. Рядом с ним я заметил странных подруг невесты — сплошь феминистки, взирающие на происходящее с удивлением и неверием. Возвышался над всем этим напряжённый, изредка гневный взгляд невесты, но этот гнев был прекрасным.  
  
Если говорить по существу, Кристен была самой красивой девушкой, которую я когда-либо видел, а в обрамлении свадебного платья она вовсе стала воплощением божества. Придраться было не к чему. Плавные неторопливые движения, скромные взгляды, изредка кидаемые в сторону мистера Вустера, кроткая улыбка, словно сошедшая с картин эпохи Возрождения, — всё было выверено до мельчайшей детали. Всего было в меру и этим покоряло. Невероятная гармония была в её облике, заставляла непрерывно наблюдать и наслаждаться ей. Я заметил, что мистер Вустер, стоявший у алтаря, невольно засмотрелся на идущую к нему красавицу. Отец девушки, не менее впечатлённый красотой дочери, отдавал её руку в руку жениха с горькой улыбкой и небольшим сожалением.  
  
Что я чувствовал, когда слушал слова клятвы обеих сторон и отмечал дрожь в голосе молодожёнов? Я чувствовал, что прежняя эпоха канула в небытие, но вопреки былым опасениям, начиналась новая эра, не менее интересная, а, если всё получится, и более плодотворная. Меня не покидало чувство, что мы поступаем правильно. Тем не менее, волшебная сцена заставила дрогнуть и мои нервы. Я с усилием подавил желание прослезиться, и не с первого раза проглотил возникший в горле ком.  
  
Практически верно обоюдно произнесённая клятва была закреплена коротким поцелуем. Раздались аплодисменты и радостные крики. Официальная часть минула кульминацию. Все могли немного расслабиться.  
  
— Дорогая Агата, — услышал я, приблизившись к месту, где после церемонии расположились родственники обеих сторон, — раз мы их женили, бог услышал мои молитвы, теперь не за горами и внуки!  
  
Довольная тётушка мисс Кристен, до странного бледная, низенькая и щуплая, что не соответствовало её бойкому, но скверному характеру, который я имел несчастье узнать на опыте за последние месяцы, нашла в свояченице достойную поддержку.  
  
— И чем скорее, тем лучше, — поддакнула ей миссис Грегсон и недобро сверкнула глазами в сторону мистера Вустера. Он намёк понял совершенно точно и чуть не встал на фату невесты. Кристен тоже прислушивалась к разговору, но также успевала принимать поздравления гостей.  
  
— Знаете ли, Агата, все эти сомнительные подруги Кристен мне до невозможного надоели, — делилась своими проблемами невысокая женщина. — Вы даже представить себе не можете, как долго я старалась выдать эту бессовестную упрямицу замуж.  
  
— Как же я вас понимаю, дорогая. Бертрам своими выходками до ужаса похож на Кристен, но сейчас-то мы возьмём их в руки и направим на путь истинный.  
  
— Да услышит вас бог! — она воздела руки к небу, благо вверху располагалось распятие, и этот жест показался всем уместным и символичным. — Кстати, как часто вы планируете навещать их, ведь раньше мне приходилось всё время контролировать похождения моей племянницы. По правде говоря, она выпила своими выходками все мои нервы. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы разделили со мной тяготы контроля теперь уже за нашими оболтусами.  
  
— Несомненно, наблюдение прерывать не стоит. Не волнуйтесь, теперь Кристен в надёжных руках, — в сторону молодожёнов устремился хищный взгляд.  
  
На месте миссис Грегсон я бы не был столь самоуверен. Я планировал приложить все усилия, чтобы в дальнейшем она не докучала нам своими визитами.  
  
Когда тётушка Кристен покинула нас и отошла к другим гостям, довольная миссис Грегсон обратилась к Берти. К тому времени он вместе с Кристен уже успел отделаться от большинства поздравляющих и вкушал благие секунды отдыха.  
  
—Ты слышал, Берти, внуки!  
  
— Да-да, слышал, тётя Агата…  
  
— Уж постарайся побыстрее. Семье нужен наследник.  
  
Он ответил что-то нечленораздельное, улыбнулся и помахал подходившему к нему мистеру Глоссопу.  
  
— Наконец-то ты повзрослел, Бертрам, — она ткнула ему согнутым пальцев в грудь, видимо, расценив его улыбку как положительный ответ. — Кристен — выгодная партия. — Только подумай, какими связями обрастает наша семья, — договорила она, уже отойдя от пары на несколько шагов.  
  
Мистер Вустер понимал, что Кристен слышала это заявление, но предпочёл сделать вид, что сосредоточен на созерцании идущего к нему друга.  
  
Мистер Глоссоп раболепно преклонил голову перед невестой и несколько смущённо поздравил её с обретением такого редкого экземпляра супруга. Кристен засмеялась, но посмотрела на него с высокомерием.  
  
— Берти, старый плут, — он пожал руку мистеру Вустеру и шепнул ему на ухо, — отхватил хороший куш. А говорили, ты того…  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ну, говорили, ты никогда не женишься. По определённым причинам.  
  
— По каким это причинам? — задала вопрос Кристен. Манеры мистера Глоссопа были ей явно не по вкусу. — И я не куш!  
  
Она насупила губы в капризной, проработанной ранее манере.  
  
— Извините, я не это имел в виду, я вообще хотел поздравить моего друга…  
  
— Он — твой друг?! — теперь Кристен уставилась на мистера Вустера. Её точёные брови уехали вверх, глаза распахнулись. Нечто собственническое проскользнуло в них.  
  
— Да! — ответил он, будто оправдывался.  
  
— Мне надо пересмотреть список твоих друзей, Берти. Этот твой друг никуда не годится. Я запрещаю тебе с ним общаться.  
  
Мистер Глоссоп лишь разинул рот от удивления. Такого резкого ответа со стороны невесты он никак не ожидал. Посмотрев по сторонам, он убедился, что инцидент не привлёк большого внимания и, натянуто улыбнувшись мистеру Вустеру, решил отойти от молодожёнов подальше.  
  
— Издержки женитьбы, — крикнул мистер Вустер уходящему другу. Но расслабляться было рано. Настал черёд поздравлений миссис Трэверс.  
  
— Берти, Берти, дай-ка я тебя обниму и расцелую.  
  
Пожилая леди прильнула к племянницу и расцеловала его в обе щёки.  
  
— Кажется, вы впервые проявили рвение и теперь не брезгуете касаться меня.  
  
— Потому что ты исправился, и теперь есть достойный повод погладить тебя по светлым вихрам. Оказывается, в этой голове есть мозги. А мы-то боялись…  
  
Она оглядела его и осталась вполне довольной.  
  
— Не кисни, Бертрам. Можно подумать, тебя только что продали в рабство.  
  
Его нелепая улыбка была ответом на её сомнительные поздравления.  
  
— Вижу толку от тебя пока никакого не будет, — она повернулась к невесте и ласково, насколько умела, пожала ей руку. — Кристен, ты великолепно выглядишь, дорогая. И какой подарок тебе достался…  
  
Все минувшие разговоры молча слушала мисс Стоун. Она стояла неподалёку от пары. Неизменно в мужском костюме, попивала шампанское и отрешённо следила за сплотившимися вдалеке родственницами. Было ясно, что миссис Грегсон и леди Моррисон обрели друг в друге добрых подруг. Подойти к молодожёнам мисс Стоун не пожелала, лишь кивнула мистеру Вустеру после того, как поток людей, желающих поздравить пару, окончательно иссяк. Я расценил её кивок как одобрение.  
  
Мистер Вустер, явно уставший, обратился к жене:  
  
— Пойдём, надо взять тебя на руки, выпить шампанского и выйти к гостям, чтобы сделать фотографии, или что-то ещё. Я перепутал порядок действий?  
  
Кристен, выслушав его, улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, пойдем, пора.  
  
Она обвила своей изящной рукой плечо мистера Вустера и буквально сама повела его к выходу. Следом пошли гости.  
  
Я и Камилла смотрели им вслед. Мы оба понимали, что дело сделано, и обратный путь в беззаботную жизнь навсегда закрыт.  
  
— Им сейчас ещё хуже, чем нам, — подытожила она, но я был с ней не согласен. Наблюдать за близким человеком всегда труднее, чем являться непосредственным участником событий.  
  
После того как молодожёны скрылись за дверями церкви, Камилла потупилась и поинтересовалась:  
  
— Как вы думаете, Дживс, общественность купится?  
  
— Уже купилась, мисс, уже купилась. Пара чрезвычайно эффектная. Ни у кого не возникнет и мысли, что они не могут быть влюблены друг в друга.  
  
Впервые я заметил на лице моей собеседницы признаки горечи. Былая бравада куда-то улетучилась, освободив место неподдельной грусти. На миг мне показалось, что её глаза стали влажными.  
  
Я совершенно здраво посчитал, раз уж мисс дала волю чувствам, то это был подходящий момент для достижения моей конечной цели, ради которой я согласился участвовать в этой авантюре. В таком несвойственной для мисс Стоун состоянии от неё можно было добиться если не всего, то многого.  
  
— У них даже могут быть дети, — негромко произнёс я, внимательно следя за реакцией собеседницы. — Ведь, кажется, тётушка вашей подруги тоже желает понянчить внуков.  
  
— Хм, — Камилла по-женски закусила губу. Сейчас в ней боролось желание ответить мне в своей обычной манере и признание обоснованности моих слов. Чтобы предупредить её сомнения, я осторожно добавил:  
  
— Только с вашего разрешения, конечно. И если миссис Вустер будет не против.  
  
— А вы сами, стало быть, не против, Дживс? — всё же несколько резко произнесла она. — А мистер Вустер не против? Внуки из воздуха не берутся. Для этого нужны определённые… действия.  
  
— Знаю, мисс. Мы не против. И вы тоже не должны быть против. Раз уж начали эту игру — следует играть до максимального результата.  
  
Камилла недовольно скривила губы, но вопреки своей привычке ответила с несвойственным ей спокойствием.  
  
— До максимального результата? Звучит двусмысленно, но я подумаю над вашим предложением, Дживс.  
  
Лёд тронулся. Я уловил в воздухе аромат триумфа.  
  
— Подумайте, мисс, ибо дети этой пары будут исключительно красивыми вне зависимости от пола.


End file.
